Man of Steel- Chapter 1
by McBuscus
Summary: Alfred knew he was different. He just couldn't understand why. But the truth behind the supernatural boy lied in his origins. He needed to figure out who he was, and save the world in the process. (( PruMerica, because there isn't enough love for the pairing out there! Rated T for language and violence. Enjoy :) ))


Alfred F. Jones knew from birth that he was different. He just couldn't figure out why. When he was born, the planet he had belonged to was in peril. His mother and father, royals among the Kryptons, had to make a challenging decision; Release their unique child to the evil Zod and watch the new Krypton suffer under his tyrannical rule, even though they would be saving the future of the Kryptonians... Or send the newborn child away to a planet with intelligent life, where he could make a difference. With minutes remaining before Krypton's core would collapse, Alfred's parents chose what would eventually change the course of time.

"Lara, please... We must let him go. We haven't enough time for this." The father pleaded for his solemn wife to give up the baby.

"We won't be able to hear him say our names... See him walk... I thought I could do this, but I just can't." Lara sobbed, stroking the side of her slumbering kin's head.

See, Alfred had been the first naturally-born child in centuries. Every child born had its DNA manually selected, thus leading to a generation bred to specific standards for life on Krypton. But his father had stolen the DNA from the scientific community, and he and his wife delivered their own child. Alfred's father had stolen what is called the Votex, which contained the DNA of every Kyrptonian citizen that had ever lived, and he had combined it into Alfred's DNA. He would be stronger and sturdier than anything anyone could ever even hope to be prepared for.

But it was too late, as Zod had interrupted the ceremony of Release. Lara, placing Alfred into the ship to transfer him to an adequate planet, watched as her husband tried to stop Zod from claiming the child, but ending up being stabbed in the process. She placed alongside Alfred a key, in the shape of the Krypton symbol for hope before watching the courier ship disappear into the stars.

Life on earth was difficult for Alfred. People teased him. Called him a freak. Tortured him... But nothing seemed to change no matter WHAT happened. He couldn't play any sports, because he would have been a target of suspicion if someone suspected a pattern between how far he could throw a ball, how hard he could kick a soccer ball, or how fast he could run. He did enjoy sitting with his dog, though. His adoptive parents, Arthur and Francis, were aware of their supernatural son's uniqueness. And they admired it. They didn't suppress it, however minding that he should mind his powers in public anyway, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

One day, Alfred and his little brother Matt were riding the bus home from school. It was a normal day, with Matthew talking to his friends, Alfred sitting alone, and Ivan and the rest of the assholes terrorizing him.

"Hey, freakshow." Ivan punched the blonde in the arm. "Hey! Asswipe! Aren't ya gonna fight back?!" The Russian laughed, with his group of cronies cackling along.

"Leave him alone, Ivan." Gilbert, Alfred's long-term secret crush, rolled his eyes, and the Russian chuckled evilly.

"And I suppose his little girlfriend is gonna make me, da?" He smirked. The bus's tire snagged on a crack in the bridge, and the driver exclaimed as the bus crashed through the barrier, driving nose- first into the rushing river below. Being a hot Minnesota summer day, the bus windows were open, now flooding with polluted water.

Water poured into the bus by the second, bringing each student closer to death. As Gilbert screamed for his life, Alfred knew what he had to do. Someone needed to be the hero, after all.

He dove into the river, grabbing hold of the back of the bus, and using his superhuman strength, he pushed the bus up the riverside, and he kept pushing until he couldn't push anymore. And as soon as the water rushed out of the bus, Alfred sped in, desperate to see Gilbert again, but something was wrong; someone was missing.

Ivan.

As much as he didn't want to, Alfred dove back into the rising waters, dragging the unconscious body of the Russian teen onto shore, pumping his chest. Within seconds was he breathing, coughing up water and who knows what else. Alfred gave the Russian a stern glare, and Ivan finally understood... This kid he'd been torturing all these years... Did not let him die. He thought he himself had deserved that after what he had done. But he had saved him. And he just laid there, speechless, staring up at Alfred in a confused awe. Alfred wearily stumbled back onto the bus, where he was greeted with a hug by his little brother, and he looked back at Gilbert, who was blinking at him, a flush on his face. The albino stood up and made his way to the blonde, throwing himself into his arms.


End file.
